Blowing
by Zhechii
Summary: "Aku tidak sanggup lagi, Sting! Ini sudah terlalu besar dan sebentar lagi meledak di dalam mulutku," khawatir Lucy. Akan tetapi, Sting masih bersikeras untuk memaksa gadis pirang itu untuk tetap meniupnya. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan dan ditiup oleh Lucy saat itu? Temukan jawabannya dalam cerita ini.


Disclaimer : I own Nothing

* * *

**Blowing**

Rating : T

Sting / Lucy

Humor/Parody

* * *

"Natsu! Gray! Erza!Happy" Seru seorang gadis berambut putih keunguan, ia berlari menghampiri ketiga penyihir sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mendengar nama mereka dipanggil, Natsu, Gray dan Erza serta seekor kucing biru menoleh ke sumber panggilan itu berasal.

"Mira!"

"Hosh...hosh..." Mirajane, begitulah nama gadis berambut putih keunguan itu, berupaya untuk menyeimbangkan napasnya yang terenggah-enggah karena mengejar ketiga temannya itu.

"Mira, ada apa?"

"A-apa kalian tidak bersama Lucy hari ini?"

"Luce? Tidak. Kami belum bertemu dengannya. Ada perlu apa dengannya?"

"Begitu, ya."

"Kenapa, Mira?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya."

"Lucy mungkin masih berdiam diri di apartemennya," ujar Erza, seorang gadis penyihir yang menyandang julukan ' Titania' ini sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada.

"Begitu. Kalau benar, aku akan pergi ke sana," kata Mirajane, ia pun mengambil acang-acang untuk beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu, Mira! Aku ikut bersamamu. Iya'kan Happy?" Henti Natsu, pemuda berambut merah muda dan bermanikan hitam ini.

"Aye, Sir!" Sahut kucing bersayap yang selalu bersama pemuda berambut pink itu kemanapun ia pergi.

"Aku juga!" Pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu juga mengajukan dirinya untuk ikut bersama Natsu dan Happy. Tanpa ia sadari, kebiasaan buruk Gray kembali kambuh lagi.

"Pakai bajumu dulu, Bodoh!"

"Gyaaa!" Gray kalang kabut tak terkendali melihat dirinya yang tidak lagi mengenakan busana menjadi tontonan gratis di tengah keramaian kota Fiore.

"Kalau begitu, kita semua ikut bersamamu, Mira!"

"Aye, Sir!" Natsu dan Gray menjawabnya secara sigap dan serentak dengan meniru logat bicara dari Happy.

"Hehehe. Kalian memang teman baik Lucy."

"Yosh! Ayo kita berangkat!"

"Aye, Sir!"

* * *

Jarak apartemen Lucy dengan pusat kota Fiore tidaklah begitu jauh, hanya memakan waktu 15 menit untuk sampai di sebuah rumah yang berada di depan persimpangan sungai. Natsu dan kawan-kawan telah berada di depan pintu sebuah rumah yang menjadi tempat hunian teman satu timnya.

"KYAAAAA! TIDAAAAAK!"

"LUCE!"

Dengan kecepatan berlari secepat angin, Natsu dan kawan-kawan langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa seizin pemiliknya. Mereka sangat khawatir dengan kawannya itu. Walaupun pertandingan Dai Matou Enbu telah berakhir, kejahatan dunia sihir masih merajalela dimana-mana.

"Ayolah, Pirang! Masa begitu saja kau tidak bisa."

"Diam, Kau! _Ini_ sudah besar bahkan terlalu besar untukku!"

"Semakin besar semakin bagus, bukan?"

"Apanya yang semakin besar semakin bagus?! Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi."

"Heh...aku kira kau sangat ahli dalam hal _ini_."

"Aku bohong! Ini pertama kalinya aku meniup _ini_."

"Jangan bilang kau ingin berhenti sekarang...Ugh...Tinggal beberapa tiupan lagi."

"Aku tahu! Aku akan berjuang!"

"Gadis yang baik."

"Sting, bagaimana kalau _ini_ meledak di dalam mulutku? Aku tidak mau!"

"Itu Resikomu! Diam dan tiup saja. Ugh...sudah tidak ada waktu lagi!"

"Sting..."

"Ugh...Bisakah kau meniupnya dengan cepat? Akh...Ji-jika kau meniupnya secara pelan, a-aku..."

"Sting...Aku..."

"Pirang, lakukan dengan cepat!"

"Aku sudah berjuang. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk berhenti meniupnya."

"Ughh...Aku sudah ti-tidak kuat lagi, pirang...A-aku..."

Belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Natsu dan kawannya berhasil mengacaukannya dengan mendobrak paksa pintu kamar Lucy. "Luce!"

Mata hitam Natsu menatap marah ke arah seorang pemuda pirang yang memiliki bekas luka gores di atas alis kirinya. Pemuda pirang tersentak kaget melihat penyihir idolanya itu datang begitu saja ke dalam ruangan kamar Lucy.

"Sting Eucliffe dari Sabertooth!"

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Sabertooth?!"

"Yo, Natsu_-san_..."

"Grr...bukan 'Yo'! Apa yang ingin kau perbuat pada Luce?! Apa karena dendam padaku, Kau melampiaskannya pada temanku?!" Marah Natsu sambil menarik kerah baju sang _dragon slayer_ yang berelemenkan sinar putih. Remasan pada kerah bajunya yang sangat kuat membuat Sting begitu susah untuk bernapas maupun mengeluarkan sepatah kata dari mulutnya.

"Na-Natsu_-san_...Tolong tenang sedikit..." Sting merasa ketakutan dengan tatapan Natsu yang terlihat bagaikan seekor binatang buas yang siap membunuh targetnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luce?!"

"Akh...I-itu..."

"Huh?!"

_Pufffffff! _Suara hembusan angin keluar dengan nyaring seakan akan memecahkan suasana yang memanas antara Sting dengan kawan-kawannya. "Sting, mulutku sudah tidak sanggup lagi meniupnya."

"Luce! Kau tidak apa-a-..." Manik hitam Natsu terbelangkak membesar saat dirinya melihat teman timnya itu sedang memegang sebuah balon besar berwarna biru tua di tangannya kemudian gadis itu mengikat ujungnya agar angin dalam balon itu tidak keluar.

"Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza dan Mira_-san_! Sedang apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Lucy ketika ia baru menyadari keberadaan teman-temannya. Lucy meletakkan balon berwarna biru itu untuk berdampingan dengan keluarga balon berwarna-warni yang berhasil ia dan Sting tiup.

"Balon?"

"Benar. Aku meminta Lucy untuk membantuku dalam meniup balon-balon itu." Sting menjawab kebingungan Natsu seraya menepis remasan tangan Natsu yang sedikit mengendur. Ia pun merapikan kembali dandananya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Besok adalah hari ulang tahun _Lector_. Aku ingin membuat pesta dengan banyak balon. Lector sangat menyukai balon sehingga aku akan menghadiahkannya dengan begitu banyak balon."

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dengan Rogue dan lainnya?"

"Tidak bisa! Jika aku meniupnya di Sabertooth, kejutanku akan segera diketahui oleh Lector. Aku berencana untuk meminta bantuanmu, Natsu-san. Tapi aku tidak menemukan dirimu di Guild dan aku ketemu dengan gadis pirang itu kemudian dia bersedia membantuku."

"Ternyata begitu...Aku pikir kalian..."

"Natsu_-san, _Apa kalian sedang berpikiran negatif tentangku?"

"Akh..It-itu..." Natsu sedang kebingungan mencari alasan untuk pertanyaan Sting.

"Luce, aku bantu dirimu." Tanpa memberikan jawaban pada pemuda pirang itu, Natsu langung duduk di dekat Lucy dan berpura-pura mencari balon yang akan ia tiup.

"AH! Natsu-san, jangan mengalihkan perhatian!" Jengkel Sting sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Fire Dragon Slayer, sang idolanya.

DOAAAARRRR! Suara letusan balon dari Gray, menggagetkan Natsu dan kawan-kawan beserta Sting. Gray meniupnya terlalu keras dan tergesa-gesa sehingga menyebabkan balon yang ditiupnya meletus karena kelebihan udara.

"Akhh! Balon Lector...!"

"Aduh..aduh pipiku sakit!" Gray mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah bengkak karena letusan balon.

"Gray, kau harus meniupnya dengan penuh perasaan."

"Itu benar!"

"Apa kau sedang mengejekku, si otak api yang bodoh?"

"Tidak."

"Ho oh. Ayo kita keluar! Kita tunjukkan siapa yang kuat?!"

"Tentu saja aku terima!"

"Kalian Berdua, DIAM!"

Hanya dengan bentakan satu kalimat dari Erza Scarlet, Natsu dan Gray terdiam kaku dan ketakutan. "Dasar, kalian berdua!"

Malam itu merupakan malam yang menyenangkan bagi Sting, Natsu dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka saling membantu meniup balon sambil bercanda tawa tanpa menghiraukan bagaimana dampak yang akan mereka dapatkan di pagi harinya setelah begitu banyak balon yang mereka tiup.

Keesokan paginya,

"Aku kapok meniup balon..."

"Aku juga."

"Hahahahaha...Apa-apaan muka kalian itu?! Seperti ikan balon semua. Hahahahaha...Gawat aku tidak bisa berhenti ketawa," tawa Cana yang terbahak-bak melihat wajah Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza, Lucy dan Mira.

"Hahahaha..."

Selain pipi mereka mengembung merah dan bengkak, mereka menjadi bahan tertawaan seisi _Guild Fairy Tail._

"Akhhh! Aku tidak akan dan tidak pernah lagi untuk meniup balon!"

**TAMAT**

* * *

Original Posting : 21/02/2014

Prompt : Balon

* * *

Sekian Cerita dari Zhe-chi. Aku tidak tahu apakah humor dalam cerita ini, lucu atau gaje? Semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur para reader sekalian. Mohon direviews ya! Terima kasih, Bye!


End file.
